That Girl, in a Love Triangle
by TheAwezumcherrysempai
Summary: Alois Trancy's been all over you since the Phantomhive Ball you have been invited to, and all you want is Ciel. But some things don't always turn out the way we'd hope. Now the question remains, Trancy or Phantomhive?
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up! We're going to be late for the plane!" your friend cried. You picked up your stuff and headed over to her. "Alright! I'm coming!" you cried as you got in. You set your bags where that lady at the counter told you to as you took a seat next to (Friend Name).

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're going to England! Just the two of us!" she cried, happily. You smiled. "What should we do when we get there? It's like an 8 hour flight 'till we land or so." you replied. So long but so worth it.

"Ummm... let's visit Big Ben!" she responded. You nodded. "Yeah and then we could take pictures and eat somewhere!" you cheered.

"Yeah that sounds so cool!" she cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh thank god I can't believe we made it!" (Friend Name) cried. You smiled. England sure was nice, all the sights to see around here! "Man this place is huge!" you awed. You walked around with (Friend Name) taking pictures of the sights with your phone. "Mom's gonna flip at these pics!" you cried.

"Haha! I know right so is my mom!" (Friend Name) cheered. "Let's see what is in the marketplace!" she suggested. "Sure, let's go on ahead!" you say as you followed her along the array of merchents down the streets.

"Fresh Apples for sale!"

"Buy scones get 'em while they're hot!"

"Curry! Curry buns for sale!"

"Wow there sure is alot of things here." you say. "Yeah, that's for sure." she said. "Maybe if we walk around we could fine something nice to bring back home." you continues as you walked down the pathway. There was not a clould in sight and the weather was quite lovely. The sun wasn't in your face either! What a beautiful day it is today.

"Oh (Name) LOOK! THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL..." cried (Friend Name) as she pointed to a nearby stand. "Look at the pretty jewlery it's so beautifulllllllll!" she swooned.

"Oh it is pretty beautiful. Hey Lady, how much for this pretty diamond necklace?" you ask the lady as you eyed a diamond necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"15 pounds." she answered.

"Um How much is 15 pounds..." you whispered to (Friend Name).

"Uh...about 24.03 dollars."

"I think that's cheap right..."

"I would think..."

You handed the lady 20 dollars, it was a good thing she took the money and didn't ask for pounds, because you didn't convert your money when you got off the plane.

"Thank you come again!" she said as you put the necklace on and walked away.

"So what should we do today (Name)?" asked (Friend Name). You shrugged. "I'm not sure, want to just walk somewhere or something?" you asked. "Yeah, let's go see some sights and stuff." she replied.

You two began walking. You passed by all the shops and streets in England. And indeed, it was rather beautiful.

"Watch where you're going, ush!" you heard a cry as you felt someone smack into you. You fell to the ground as you looked up. You saw a boy about older than you were. He was blonde and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a purple coat, and a green vest with...booty shorts!? What the fuck?! And what is up with his shoes are those girl boots?! They look like something you would wear...ew.

"Um sorry." you say to him.

"You should be!" he scoffed. He began walking. There was also some man with him, in a black suit. He was also wearing glasses and strange yellow eyes. He held out his hand to you and helped you up. "You must forgive my master." he said as he walked with him..

"Are you okay that guy was rude." (Friend Name) asked as she stared at Alois. "I know." you mumbled. You looked at him for a moment., "WAIT YOU WITH THE WEIRD OUTFIT!" you yelled at the blonde. He turned around. "What do you want know!?" he asked agitated. You looked at his shorts. "What person wears shorts that short!? And your boots are way too girlish. Are you gay?" you asked.

"I AM NOT GAY! And everyone wears shorts like this, DUH!" he cried. You shaked your head, "No one wears shorts like that." you mumbled. He looked really pissed off now. "Y-Yeah huh!" he cried as he pulled out what seemed to be another pair of shorts. "Claude, put these on!" he cried to the man.

"Do I have to master..." he mumbled.

"YES!" he cried. "Strip down and wear these to prove her wrong!" he cried.

"Oh. My. Gosh." (Friend Name) said. "I think I am about to die of laughter if he does it."  
You nod. "Dude he is one crazy odd kid." you whisper. (Friend Name) nodded.

"...*sigh*, Yes master..." he sighed as he began to take his pants off. He grabbed the shorts from the boy and began to put them on.

"Oh god he knows we're in public right?" (Friend Name) mumbles. "I know...but...they look way too tight on him..." you mumble..

"See? Everyone wears them." the boy cried. The man looked like he was about to kill him, "Yes..." he mumbles. "Come on Claude let's go~!" he giggled as he skipped off. The man known as Claude seemed like he wasn't changing back into his pants anytime soon.

"Does that guy know those shorts make his butt look huge?" (Friend Name) asked.

"Shh...he's looking at us..." you mumbled.

As Claude and the boy walked away, you began on your way with (Friend Name) to see the sights like you'd hoped, but whatever was for sure, that boy was weird.

* * *

**OH FUCK THIS IS SHORTER THAN EXPECTED.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay I was thinking Big Ben, then maybe some walking around some forests or two and like, see if we could spot wildlife, what do you think, (Name)?" suggested (Friend Name). You nodded. "It sounds good to me!" you say, as you brushed yourself off from the little encounter. "He could of least said sorry, that weirdo." you muttered under your breath. "I know right, he was weird." replied (Friend Name) as she walked down the streets. You nodded as you followed her down the streets. You soon realized you could see the clock from where you were walking. "Dude, I can see it!" you cry. "Oh my god, you can! Race ya'?" (Friend Name) asked. You nodded. "Hell yeah!" you cried as you started running ahead of her. "CATCH ME IF YA CAN BIOTCH!" you yelled.

You could hear her yelling from behind you, and the wind was brushing against your face. Yeah, this was some life. Altough, you stopped dead in your tracks as you almost ran somebody over. Well, on the bright side, it wasn't the stupid blonde. He was wearing something similar to Claude, only his eyes were red and his hair...looks...fluffy...whut...

"Oh sir, I'm sorry I almost hit you!" you apoligized to him, he smiled. "No No, it's okay. Are you alright miss?" he asked. You nodded, embaressed. "Y-Yeah...thank you.." you mumbled. You heard (Friend Name)'s footsteps coming from behind you. "Who is he?" she asked. The man smiled, and then bowed. "Greeting my name is Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive Estate." responded Sebastian. (Friend Name) smiled, "Oh a butler that sounds cool!" Sebastian smiled. "I was on my way to get supplies for the ball they are having tonight." he answered.

"A ball?" you asked. "What for?" "Oh the Phantomhive Estate holds it every year, it's quite well knowned as the Phantomhive Ball." explained Sebastian. "For the success of Funthom Company." he concluded.

"What is the Funthom Company?" (Friend Name) asked.

"Oh, you didn't know about it?" he asked.

"Would it make you feel better if we're from America?" you mumbled, trying not to sound as rude as possible. Sebastian nodded. "Oh, that makes sense, well it's a well known toy company in England." he explained. "Oh, cool!" you smiled. Sebastian took out a pocket watch. "Oh look at the time, I might be late of I dawdle any longer, so long now I must get going!" said Sebastian. "Oh, where do you have to go now?" you asked, curiously. "To the Phantomhive Estate to meet back with my master, i must get going now, nice meeting you miss!" he replied as he started to walk. "It's (Name)..." you whisper quietly.

He turned around, "Excuse me?" he asked. You spoke a little loulder this time.

"It's (Name), my name is (Name), not Miss..." you mumble.

"Well Miss (Name), I'll be sure to remember that next time we meet again, good day now!" he smiled as he turned and made his way down the streets.

"W-Wait!" you called, "What do you mean again!?" you cried, but it seems that he was already too long away to hear you... (Friend Name) tugged at your shoulders. "Hey, maybe that was some weird way of saying we're invited to this Phantomhive Ball!" she assumed. "W-What? Really?" you stammer. She nodded her head. "Yeah! he did say the next time!" she cried. You shook your head, still not wanting to believe her. "Alright whatever you say. Let's just go to the clock okay?" youmuttered as you pointed to Big Ben. She giggled as she nodded, "Okay~!"

After a few minutes you finaly reached Big Ben. You got your camera put and began to take pictures. (Friend Name) had to go to the bathroom, and to get a map, so she left you alone for awhile as she had to go. Yeah, leaving you alone in a foreign country, because that's not a bad idea at all? Pfft. "I can't wait to show mom these!" you exclaimed happily. "Oh I know isn't it beautiful?" you heard someone say. You assumed it was for you, you turned your head and saw a small boy like your age. "Hello there..." you smiled politely. The boy smiled back at you. "Are you new here?" he asked. You nod. "Yeah me and my friend just got here like, I don't know maybe 10 hours ago...we're tired but ya know, worth it." you tell him. "Oh, where are you from?" he asked. "America." you say. He smiled. "Yeah, that's nice, I was just talking a walk waiting for my butler to come back." he sighed.

Butler? You thought, does that mean...

"Hay! I'm back!" you hear (Friend Name) cry as he held a map in her hands and a bag of cookies in another.

"Hey you're back!" you smile. "Is that your friend?" the boy asked. "Yep, her name's (Friend Name)." you answered. "Hello there, how are you?" she asked him. "I'm doing good. Waiting for my butler." he sighed.

"You have a butler?" she asked. "Wait..." she wondered.

"Um, yes?" he asked.

"So are you the kid in charge of the Phantomhive Estate then?" she asked. You looked at him. He's that young and is the head of the Estate!? He nodded. "Yes, I am how do you know?" he asked. You decided to answer, "Oh actually I almost bumped into this man, his name was Sebastian Michaelis."  
"Ah..." he said.

"What?" you ask.

"Yeah that would be my butler." he answered. "I should probably go back to the mansion. Nice meeting you!" he smiled as he turned away. "Wait I never got your name!" you cry, as he turned around to look at you. "Oh, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. What might yours be?" he answered. "It's (Name) (Last Name)." you try to say as politely as possible. Ciel smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss (Last Name)." he said as he walked off and dissapeared in the crowd.

"Well that was nice don't you think?" you say. "Yeah, hey, don't you think that Ciel kid is rather...good looking?" (Friend Name) blushes. You started to blush as well. Although you didn't notice it until she pointed it out. "Yeah I suppose he is rather cute but I'm not really into him..." you mumble. (Friend Name) chuckled. "Oh well, hey let's head to our hotels for the day and rest okay?" you say as you yawned. "I'm kinda tired..."

"Oh...um...about that...please don't get mad but uh..."

* * *

"YOU LOST OUR RESERVATIONS!?" you screamed.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I thought I had them I must have forgot them on the plane!" she stammered.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LOST THEM!" you screamed in utter rage. "DON'T YELL AT ME!" she yelled.

You argued with her for a few mintues as you two roamed the streets of London looking for a cheap hotel. All of the hotels didn't except dollars so you were screwed. You moaned. "Oh come on I'm sorry!" (Friend Name) cried. You rolled your eyes. "Okay Okay I know, but right now we need a place to stay and there are NO places to stay!" you moaned. "It's getting dark!" you cried, franticly walking around London. "Um...(Name)?" (Friend Name) muttered. You turned to look at her. "WHATTTTTT!?" you yelled.

"You're walking into the forest." she announced. You stopped and realized that she was right. You were right on the rim of City and forest. "Uggh I can't believe we have to carry our luggage around everywhere!" you moaned. You were getting a littly antsy, if you didn't already notice it. "Okay um, um maybe there will be another town if we go through the forest." suggested (Friend Name) as she looked at the map. You sighed. "OR maybe a magic sugar candy castle with a Chocolate Prince!" you cried in saracasm. "...THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" (Friend Name) cried in excitement. "But I know you're being sarcastic so no. Anyway let's try it it can't hurt, besides, I have a map." she made a good point. You sighed as you nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Let's go." you finally answer as you started to walk into the forest, hoping (Friend Name) was right.

Wow, could this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

**OH FUCKING SHIT. I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE A CHAPTER THAT'S BEEN SITTING IN MY COMPUTER FOR OVER A WEEK I'M SORRY! On the other hand I bought an Alois Trancy ring today for my Alois Trancy Cosplay x3!**

* * *

****"Hey I think I see a house." panted (Friend Name). You made her hold ALL the luggage, because you were still mad at her. Hence why she was panting. You stopped to rest, and looked in the distance. "Where? I don't see anything." you replied. "You gotta look harder! See the grayish area I think that's a house!" she cried. "Or just maybe a really big rock..." you muttered. "Come on, I think it's a house, let's just go see!" she dragged the luggage over to the direction of the 'house'. You sighed as you followed her.

Closer and closer, you started to make out a shape of... A mansion? What the hell is one doing in the middle of nowhere? "What the fuck." you say. "What is a mansion doing in the middle of nowhere?" asked (Friend Name). "Um, thats would I'd like to know too." you reply. It was fairly big, with a large fountain in the front of it. A little behind that looked like something flowery, or whatever the hell that was... (*ahem*, now would be a good time to beat the shit out of me if you know where this is going...) You walked a little closer to it. It was so big! It felt like you could get lost inside. You turned to (Friend Name). "Do you think we should ask whoever lives there to spend the night?" you ask. She nodded. "Yes, because I am EXAUSTED. And also, it's getting dark we might get lost if we walk any further..." she cried. You looked at the mansion. It didn't seem so bad, you just hoped whoever was inside was a nice person enough to let you stay a night. You and (Friend Name) walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hello, welcome to the Trancy Manor." answered a maid who opened the door.

"Um...hello." you greet her, "Um yeah so me and my dumbass here lost our hotel reservations...um...we were walking and saw this place, nice by the way, and um we were like uh, wondering...can we um, stay for one night?" you had trouble wording it correctly.

"I'm not a- yeah..."

The maid stared at you for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry but you would have to talk with my masters butler who would talk to my master then have him talk to you..." she mumbled.

"Whut..." you stared at her blankly.

"I'll go get his butler!" she ran off quickly. "I don't see why she could've just talked to him herself, but whatever." you sighed. "Or why couldn't he have answered the door and just-"

~INSERT LOUD NOISE HERE.~

"HANNAH LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" you could hear someone yelling. You instantly recognized the voice.

"(NAME), (NAME) DID YOU HEAR WHO THAT WAS." (Friend Name) cried.  
"YES...OH MY GOD LET'S RUN."

"What if he comes d-"

"D-Do you think I am going to spend the night at that bi- oh...hello..." you muttered as you saw 'you know who' at the door. "Heeeey..." whispered (Friend Name), "Let's make a run for ittttt." "Shush," you hissed quietly.

"Hi." the boy said.

"Well um..." you tried to smile, obiously not liking this situation. He smiled at you, "I know you~! You bumped into me, yeah, I forgive you~" he cried all bubbly.

SON OF A- "Yeah...I bumped into you..." you smiled irritated. "Well ANYWAY my friend lost our reservations...and we walked to your house I'm assuming so, um, can we at least um...uh..." you did not have the energy to say the last part, until (Friend Name) elbowed you. "S-Stay for a night!?" you cried. He thought for a bit. Please say no please say no please say- "Sure~~!" he giggled.

DAMMIT! "Y-yay..." you heard (Friend Name) say. You could tell she didn't want him to say yes either, wow what could you do to get out of it... "So...what's um your name?" you asked.

"I am Alois Trancy, the Earl of this manor, but peasents like you can address me as His Highness." he answered. You serriously had to hold back the urge to punch that jerk in the face. But seeing the weirdo has anger issues you decided maybe kinda that wasn't the best idea in the world...

"Oh, NO WAY IN HELL AM I CALLING YOU HI-" started (Friend Name), but it was your turn to elbow her this time. She winced, "H-Hello... Y-your highness." she glared at you. "Ahaha, payback." you mutter to her.

"Well I should show you to your rooms~! Claude, show them to their rooms!" said Alois. Claude (who changed out of the booty shorts but still really wanted to strangle Alois) sighed, "Yes master...you two come with me." he said as you walked with Claude. You felt the awkward gaze of Alois as you walked past him quickly. "Wow. Your hair smells amazing, is that Lilac?" she asked. JUST. KEEP. WALKING. "Um yes...so...purple." you said, like what the heck were you supposted to say. "Mm, I agree, I love the color purple~" chimed Alois. "Yes. It really brings out the gayness in you." you mutter way too low for him to hear as you walked out of the room and into another hallway.

My gosh, could this night POSSIBLY get worse? Then again you were spending the night with Alois Trancy, you swear he had something wrong with him, like some mental thing or whatever, moody sarcastic ass, so yes, things could get more worse then it is now. Oh but you shouldn't worry about it because it probably will all go wrong anyway. The joys of sarcasim.

"Here is your room, enjoy your stay." said Claude as he opened the door to a bedroom with two large beds. "Thanks," you say to him as he leaves and walks into another room. (Friend Name) set all the luggage down, then collasped on the bed. "WHY DIDN'T I ASK CLAUDE TO CARRY THAT?!" she moaned. You rolled your eyes, sighed, and then fell onto the other bed.

"Today's been a loonggg day."


	4. Chapter 4

**It is a bit short... but at least it's done right?**

* * *

**** You slumped down in your bed. It's been a few hours when you left the plane with (Friend), and it's been one crazy day. A crazy blonde let you into his house, and you made sure the door was locked because you didn't want that creep coming in your room. Ehhh. Gross. What if he raped you!? You sighed, and rolled over in your bed. Some sleep should help you relax.

"Goodnight (Friend Name)." you sighed as you rolled the blanket to you, accidently punching yourself in the face. ((that happens to me a lot when I pull the blankets over me -_-)) You turned and saw that she was already sleeping. Oh well...in the morning. You laid your head down against the pillow, which was in fact, very very soft, and closed your eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*the next day~*~*~*~*~*

You slowly opened your eyes and yawned. You sat up in bed and looked around. Fuck, you were still here, in HIS house. You turned your head to see if (Friend Name) was awake or not, she wasn't in her bed...I wonder where she went...? You put your normal clothes on and hopped out of bed  
and walked over to the door. Damn, this place is huge! Where would you even start looking for her?

"(Friend Name)!?" you called out. "Oh hello, Miss (Name) they are in the dining room for breakfeast if you want I could show you where that is." you heard Claude's voice. "Oh um...sure that would be great." you say as you follow him to the dining room. You saw a large dining table, with Alois on one side and (Friend Name) on the other side far away from him. You casually walked over and sat next to her. Alois smiled at you, "Well good morning~" he said. "Um...good morning." you mumbled, as Claude brang you a plate of Waffles. "Thanks." you respond, as you began to eat them. "Eh, so..." muttered (Friend Name). It was a very awkward silence.

"OH SHIT!" you yelled, as Alois dropped his glass startled. He looked scared, "W-What is it!?" he cried.

"T-That ball Sebastian told us about, remember (Friend Name)? THAT WAS YESTERDAY!" you cried. "WHAT!?" she cried.

"Actually, they had to reschedule, so it's really today." said Claude.

"Oh~ Claude let's go then~!" giggled Alois. (Friend Name) sighed in relief, "Oh my god that scared me.." You nodded. "M-Me too.." you continued to eat your waffles. It surely was a good thing you remembered...I mean, not that it mattered or anything... "Wait, what do you want there anyway?" Alois suddenly asked. You looked up. "Excuse me?" you asked. "Well...only rich and important people get invited to that ball." responded Alois, which made you want to hit him for saying it like that. (Friend Name) interrupted. "Well Mr. Sebastian talked with us while we were walking on the streets, and (Name) met with the head of the house." she boasted. You whacked her. "Shush!" you cried. You saw Alois stare at you, and for some reason he was really concentrated on you... to be honest it was freaking you out... "Um, I am really sorry about her" you responded. "N-No, it's alright, in fact, would you like me to take you to the ball? It would be my pleasure." he smiled.

"Pstt, hey (Name)~! Do you think we can trust him?" whispered (Friend Name). "I-I don't know...it feels like he is hiding something..." your stomach had knots. "Well, no that's okay because we're not importaint enough." you answered, annoyed. Alois frowned. "N-No wait I didn't mean it like that..." he stammered. You looked at him, "Uh huhhhh."

"No really!"

"Sure, whateverrrr you say your highness." you mumbled. Alois sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said, honestly...I think you're kinda...cute." he grinned.

….WHAT?!

You tried not to turn red faced. C-Cute? Really?! "U-uh...um...um..." you stammered. "Wow, really? No one's called her cute before in fact-" started (Friend Name), but you elbowed her. "Shush!" you hissed, irritated. Alois giggled. "Aw, well I just did, and I meant it. So whatcha say, Miss (Name)?" he gave you a warm, kind smile, You let out a small blush. "S-sure... that would be nice..." you said quietly. (Friend name) smiled, "Then I guess it's settled then!" she said, cheerful.

"Great~" said Alois, "so do you have any nice dresses?" he asked suddenly. Oh, crap. You had nothing, you weren't prepared for something like this! You sadly sighed. "No...we hardly have um, useful money." you confessed, "stupid American Dollars.' you mumbled. Alois smiled, "Oh well no matter, me and Claude will take you for any dress you would like~! It's on me~. Right, Claude?"

"Right your Highness." replied Claude. Alois was being nice, and you were starting to change your mind about him.

Maybe he wasn't such a sick pervert after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"W-what!?" you said shackingly, did he really like you? It was one of those things that you weren't good at. It is really hard to tell that people, if all, like you. I mean you always assumed that they like you as a friend, right? Right.

Well.

Now this was awkward...

You stumbled to find the right words. Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. Alois I kinda hate you. Please don't love me... (I'm sorry for the horrible reference OTL) Actually, you didn't really have the right to hate him, when he's done so much for you and (Friend Name) that you should thank him for.

The other hand, however...

No no. Stop fishing for weird reasons! Dude, the man took you out shopping and probably offered to pay for it too. I mean, I dunno if that says a whole lot, but don't you think that was rather nice of him? Ok. So he's some weird kid, you kinda feel sorry for the butler, but a not-so-wise, hotel-reservation-losing friend once said, "Come on! Everyone deserves a second chance."

That only resulted in you hitting her because quite frankly, that statement is heavily ironic. You can't possibly know someone so forgetful that it cost you a [really luxorious, TOTALLY affordable] hotel room, and lugging...well you made her do that. Walking in a forest? Man really? There are bears and stuff in forests! You were so zoned out of reality right now that you were making facial expressions. Considering you were staring directly at Alois made the situation somewhat, ok, it IS awkward. Concernly, he tapped your shoulder. "Miss (Name) is everything alright, you are making some... pretty weird faces."

At this time (Friend Name) came out of the dressing room in a very nice dress. "Hey what's all the fuss about?" she asked. "Oh um err..." you stammered. You looked at Claude again. "Um anyway yes, I'm fine..." you mumbled. Claude nodded. "Well I would think you are now ready to go then, ladies?" (Friend name) smiled, "Yep! I really like this!" she twirled around in it like a retard for a moment, you can't really say anything about that because you kinda did the same thing in the dressing room.

Don't worry I won't tell anyone you did that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX MEANWHILE IN THE PHANTOMHIVE MANNORRRR XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ciel was just doing his normal busniess like any person would when he heard the loud cries of someone attempting to sing. It sounded more like shouting though.

"TATOE, OWARU KOTO NO NAI KANASHIMI GA ANATA UBATTE MO~~ YEAHH. HANARETE YUKUUUUUUU KOKORO NADO, KOKO NI WA NAI NO ITT-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Ciel cried and he slammed the doors to the kitchen wide open to see his cook, Bard, headphones on singing in SUCH a horrible matter he could swear that his ears were bleeding. (Talking about Ciel here who knows how loud this dude was playing his music) He jumped and accidentally chopped the head off of the fish he was making for the ball. "Aaah!" Bard cried stunned.

"O-Oh... I-I-I" he tried to find a really good excuse to get out the mess he just put himself in.

Seconds later, Sebastian barged into the room to learn what all this ruckus was. All he could see was a nervous Bard, a verrrrryyy angry Master and a headless fish. Ok that's not fucked up at all.

"Do I even have to ask?" he facepalmed at all this. "Bard, GET TO WORK." yelled Ciel as we stormed out of the room. Might as well just check Mei-rin, and Finny just to see if they messed up anything else like a certain someone just did.

Okay so Mei-rin broke a clock while feather dusting the parlor. Great. "I give you the simplest job how could you mess that up?" Ciel asked, Mei-rin cried, "I-I'm sorry sir! See I was trying to dust the clock but I slipped because I waxed the floor. I don't know why I waxed the floor people are going to be DANCING here they'd slip, oh dear what have I done!?" It unnerved Ciel just watching her babble on like that, I guess he couldn't blame her because she's been working all day. Then again so was Bard, and Finny. Man, what is HE doing? Hopefully it's not as stupid or ridiculous as terrible singing and clock breaking and floor waxing.

Ciel walked outside to inspect the garden, and much to his surprise...nothing was wrong. Sebastian was trimming all the bushes and watering all the flowers. "I didn't ask him to do that!" Ciel thought, but since he was doing such a good job it was probably for the best that he shouldn't talk to him for now.

Ciel walked back into his office and got back to his paperwork. It wasn't sure if this ball was going to be a big success, or a horrible failure.

XxxxxxxxxxxX AND NOW BACK TO YOUUUU XxxxxxxxxX

Claude was now taking you, and (Friend Name) back to the estate. You knew you'd regret asking this but... "Alois, are you going to wear that to the ball?" you asked looking at his rather [gay] purple-y outfit... he looked at you at laughed. "Of course I am what do you expect me to do? Come to the party with a flamboyant purple tuxedo?" he answered, not sure if sarcastic. (Friend Name) heard the words "flamboyant" and looked at him, "PLEASE. PLEASE DO." she cried, resisting the urge to laugh her butt off.

"Are you serrious?" you asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"You really think I should do that?" asked Alois, hesitant. The tone in his voice now tells you he was actually joking, but since it's Alois for all we know he could've been dead serious.

"Nahh she thinks you should go in a stripper outfit." you said bluntly, emotionlessly, and sarcastically.

"What you're wearing now is perfectly fine." Claude said, cutting in. Little did Alois know Claude did not mean that as a compliment.

Come on Alois even Claude knows you look like a stripper.

"That was pure gold." (Friend Name) whispers to Claude, giggling. Claude looks over, and replies with, "I try. I really do."

Ooh boy what other fun could possibly be in store for you today?!


End file.
